


I Wont Let You Go (Again)

by AlwaysAeon



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link talks, M/M, Pining, Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, but not for Revali, dunno what else to put here for now so ill update tags as i continue, finding memories, hes already smitten, the champions are alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAeon/pseuds/AlwaysAeon
Summary: When the champions come back to life after the calamity is slain, Link suddenly disappears. When Revali finds him and finds out he doesn't have his memories, determined, he and Link set out to fill the holes in the Hylian's memories. Updates whenever I can finish a chapter.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 189





	1. The End of the Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, Hi! This is gonna be my first fanfiction ever. So be warned, this is probably gonna be a mess-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link takes on the Calamity and finally isn't fighting alone. Zelda seals the darkness and the champions reappear! Link makes a drastic choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, heya! This is gonna be my first fanfiction ever and I adore Revalink! Though that said, this could just end up being a mess- Apologies in advance!

**Link**

Link stood before the entrance to the throne room. He was finally at the end of his mission. The mission Zelda had given him as soon as he woke up. 'Defeat Calamity Ganon and seal the darkness.' He looked down at his hands, The master sword in his left hand and the hylian shield in his right. He hadn't spent too much time with either, but seeing them in his grip; it made Link nostalgic. Looking back ahead, gripping his weapon tightly, he marched on.

~~~~~~~

Link was on the defense. From the outside, he never would have expected Ganon to be like _this._ Honestly, Link was scared. Ganon was so much more to deal with than he expected. Even after taking a hit from all four divine beasts, it was relentless. It launched itself from the wall at Link, who attempted to block with his shield to no avail. Sent spiraling to the ground, he quickly forced himself back to his feet for what he thought was the thousandth time since he entered. "I... can't do this..." Link said to himself, propping himself up with his sword as Ganon went back to crawling on the walls. It then started to glow, indicating it was about to fire. "I... can't..." He closed his eyes and braced for the hit. But the hit never came, only the sound of Ganon falling to the ground."

"Never give up lil guy!" Daruk's voice suddenly rang out, his Protection covering Link. His ghost stood beside Link. "You can do this, we know you can!" Link could only stare at the spirit in shock, as the goron champion had his trademark grin. He had used up all the power his gifts had already, _how?_

"Be strong Link, I know you are." A soft voice started on the other side. And there was Mipha, smiling at him. The champion of the Zora raised her hand. water flowing and Link's injuries vanishing. "One more test of courage left. We stand right with you, Link." Link's shocked expression only grew, looking between the two.

"Y-You"

"So go gettem lil buddy!" Daruk encouraged, giving Link a pat on the back. Calamity Ganon started to rise back up before him, and Link raised his sword. 

"You won't be facing him alone any longer." The power of Urbosa's voice sounded beside him as Link began his charge. Ganon looked to link just in time. Link slashed his eyes and thunder cracked, lighting lashing the monster's body. It let out a roar of fury, blindly firing around itself. As a blast headed for Link, he raised his shield and parried it right back. He _can_ do this! He was just missing one spirit...

~~~~~~~

His body had been light, landing in the fields of Hyrule. The gargantuan beast that was the true form of the calamity stood before him. His horse now stood beside him. "Tera..." He said, patting her. Zelda's voice rang out around him suddenly, grabbing his attention.

"I entrust with you the Bow of Light." She said, and Link looked up. Descending from above, was the bow housed in a ball of light. "A powerful weapon in the face of evil. Link... You may not yet be at a point where you have fully recovered your power or all of your memories... But courage need not be remembered," Seeing where the bow was gonna land, he hopped on Tera. "for it is never forgotten!" And with that, he charged forward. As Ganon geared up to attack, Link snatched the bow and began to draw. An arrow appeared as the bow string was pulled back, firing at Ganon. It had no effect, and Ganon let forth a beam of malice towards Link. He internally thanked Hylia that Tera was as fast as she was, the beam missing as she dodged. Firing more arrows trying to see if something would happened, Link groaned in frustration as Ganon started charging up again.

"Truly, your archery was never up to snuff." A snarky voice sounded next to him, causing Link to whip his head around. Flying next to him was Revali. The champion showed Link a warm smile, before continuing. "What would you do without me?" Link raised an eyebrow, before Zelda called out again.

"I will hold back the malice for as long as I can, but my power is waning! Attack any glowing points you see!" As she finished speaking, a large golden circle appeared on Ganon's side. Link took aim at the circle, trying to line up the shot properly with all the shaking. Suddenly, Revali's hands were over his, steading his aim. 

"Steady Link, I know you can do this... And.... Now!" And Link let the arrow loose, the arrow finding its mark. _One down_.

~~~~~~~

"This is it!" Link shouted, seeing Ganon's weakpoint open up above his head. An eye of malice.

"Well now Hero, time to take flight!" Revali encouraged next to him, forming a Gale. Link looked at Revali, the champion nodding with a grin. "Now's the time Link, do it!" He shouted. And with that, Link jumped into the air, his glider slinging him high into the air. Letting go, Link twisted his body and took aim. He never quite got the hang of midair archery. Revali appeared again, steading Link in a way that had felt like he had stopped time. With the bow aimed, the both released. As the arrow landed, Ganon's back erupted in pure let as Zelda appeared and soared into the air. He did it! _We, did it!_ She lowered herself to the ground, landing in time with Link. As he landed he looked to Revali, who was now gone. Ganon collapsed to the ground in front of them, face to face with Zelda now. The glow coming from her was... _Ethereal._ A perfect counter to the darkness of the calamity. She raised her head as Ganon did his almost as if there were staring each other down. As Ganon started to growl, pure light erupting from the princess in response that caused the dark beast to recoil. Quickly, his more physical body vanished into mist, the form that Link had seen circling the castle so many times. It took the skies, snarling as it started to circle around to go at Zelda. 

"You can do this, Zelda." Link said softly beside her, Zelda looking up and raising her hand. Link covered his eyes as light began to explode from her hand, binding the darkness. And in just a second, all that light vanished, a small black orb in its place before fading away. And with it, the red stained sky faded into a gorgeous blue one. Ecstatic, 

"I've been keeping watch over you all this time..." The princess began, Link stopping in his tracks to listen. "I've witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as in battle. I always thought... no, always believed, that you would find a way to defeat Ganon. I never lost faith in you in all these many years." She turned around to face him. Putting her hands to her chest and a warm smile across her face, she looks to him. "Thank you Link, the Hero of Hyrule." Hope began to fill her eyes as she continued. "Do you really remember me?" She asked, and Link felt his blood cool. He had some memories, but not many. He began to scramble his thoughts to try and formulate a response, that hope beginning to leave her eyes.

"I do. Somewhat. I was able to regain a few memories on my travels. Not much, but I remember you." He said, stepping forward. The rest of the hope didn't leave, her smile glowing.

"You have no idea how gla-" She was cut off by distant roaring. The two looked in all directions to see where it was coming from. _The divine beasts?_ Link had pondered, four red beams suddenly aimed around the two. Link quickly pulled his shield and moved in defense of his princess, looking on wearily. Suddenly the fired, small blue beams replacing the red and piercing the ground. Less than a few seconds later, four bodies began to form. He could hear Zelda gasp next to him and approach them as they became recognizable. It was the champions! Like quickly sheathed his weapon and shield and knelt beside them. "Link! They're back! They're alive again." Zelda cried, feeling them over. They won today. "We need to get them to safety." She looked to him, and pointed to his shieka slate. 

"Get them around Daruk. We'll get them in one go." Link said, nodding. Zelda got a hold of Mipha, while Link pulled Urbose over. He then looked at Revali. A sense of dread started to creep over him as he looked at the Champions. _I only have one memory of each of them..._ He said, picking Revali up and bringing him to the rest. _How will I face them after that?_ "Alright, teleporting in three... two... one..." The group disappeared into blue light, reappearing in Kakariko village. "I'll go get Impa, stay here wit them!" Link said, hoping off the cliff before she could get a word in. _I'm... sorry Zelda. All of you..._ He thought as he made the plan for his next move. He went to Impa's shack, informing her of the battle and what had happened with the champions. Impa only smiled, sending some men to help move the champions. She then looked to him.

"Wont you help them?" She said in her quiet, almost frail voice.

"I don't remember most things about them. I can't see them now. They gave me everything they had and I hardly know the first thing about any of them." He replied, and Impa just smiled.

"Take your time Link, They will understand." She replied, and Link looked at her floor. He sure hoped so. 

"Thank you for everything, Impa." He smiled back her, albeit sadly. He lifted his hood and with one last look, left.


	2. Begining the Hunt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali wakes up and finds his favorite champion has disappeared. With Zelda's approval, he starts his search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got way more kudos in half a day than I expected- Good to see I'm not the only one in Revalink hell.

**Revali**

Pain. Lots of pain. That's the first thing Revali feels as he begins to stir awake. _Wait... I can feel?_ Revali immediately jumps to his feet, eyes shooting open. He's in an old looking room. _How am I here? I'm supposed to be dead! Where's Lin-_ Revali mentally screamed before falling to the floor. He was _not_ ready for that action so quickly. As soon as he hit the ground, he could hear hurried footsteps approaching. _What is going on??_ Faster and louder than he was prepared for, the door slammed open. Standing in the doorway with a worried look covering her face, was Princess Zelda. "Revali!" She shrieked, hurrying to his side and helping him up.

  
"P-Princess?" His voice was gravely, his throat exploding in pain as he tried to speak.

"Don't speak, you're still recovering." She quickly put in, putting a hand on his face as she helped him back onto the bed. "Just rest a little longer and get your strength back. "She says warmly, a smile to match. As if waiting on a cue, the fatigue hits Revali like a wall, and all he can do is nod as Zelda leaves again; sleep washing him over him rapidly. _I'll see you soon... Link._ He thinks with a smile, letting himself fall asleep. When he woke up again, it was a lot more peaceful. He definitely felt a lot better as he stood up, stretching. _So I'm alive... Where am I?_ He pondered as he looked to the room door, moving to exit. The hall he was greeted by looked had the same feel as his room, old and homey. Voices down the hall alerted Revali, and he quickly headed down the hall. He still definitely wasn't up for anything extreme, his body protesting, but he continued forward. The room at the end was a dining room, and at the table were all of the champions and the princess. _Almost everyone is here! Except..._ Revali let that thought trail off as Mipha had turned around, her face lighting up.

"Revali, she squealed with a smile, and the rest looked to him. 

"Look who's finally awake." Urbosa said with her signature smirk.

"Welcome back to Revali!" Daruk yelled, getting up and scooping the poor rito in his arms.

"Daruk!" Revali coughed out. "Can't... Breathe..." And with that, Revali was released.

"Ah, sorry. Just got excited at seeing everyone." Daruk aplogised with a large grin, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're lucky that it's a great occasion." Revali scoffed, turning his head.

"One hundred years and you haven't changed much, Revali. In a way, I'm glad." Urbosa says with a smile at seeing the group, Mipha and Zelda both having similar warm smiles.

"I can't begin to tell you all... How happy I am to see all of you again." Zelda says, tears starting to form. "I never thought it would be possible!"

"I don't understand any of this, but I'm so relieved." Mipha starts. "It feels like a blessing from the goddess." Urbosa makes an agreeing noise, looking at the group. Revali smiles at the group, before it starts to fade.

"I'm happier than any of you would probably think I'd be, but aren't we missing _someone?"_ He makes a grouping gesture, and Zelda looks down.

"Hey, that's true. Where is my lil buddy?" Daruk asks, looking to Zelda.

"He has been missing since I woke up..." Mipha added quietly. Urbosa opted to be silent, looking at Zelda calmly. 

"He... left..." Zelda replied, keeping her eyes on the floor. The champions then look between each other, uneasiness and confusion in the air.

"Left? Left where?" Revali demanded, some irritation to his tone. He knows he probably shouldn't have said it like that, but it slipped out before he could think about it which earned a glare from Urbosa.

"Do you know where he went princess?" Mipha asked her, her voice getting softer.

"I wish I did. He defeated the calamity, and helped me get all of you here. But as soon as he got help he just left and never came back. Impa told me he had to go." Zelda explained. The group went quiet for at least a minute, Revali finding the silence maddening, before he spoke up.

"How about I go find him then?" Revali input, and Urbosa scoffed.

"Do you really think you're in any shape to start going around Hyrule right now?" She asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"I could!" He skwaked back, folding his arms. Zelda straightened up as to stop the argument before it could continue.

"No. Revali you have only just woken up and none of you are in good enough condition to much. Not yet, anyways." Revali made a scoff, but other wise said nothing.

"She is right. We need time to rest before we can do anything." Mipha agreed, nodding to the princess. "After enough time passes, I may be able to help with the process. Besides, I don't see why Link would spend too much time away from us for too long. We've been resurrected from death, after all." Hope began to fill her voice as she continued. Daruk could only make a noise of agreement with his big grin. Urbosa nodded as well. Only Revali and Zelda seemed skeptical. Revali mostly because the one person who had seen him wasn't sure. Not only that, but he recalled their meeting on Vah Medoh.

~~~~~~~

_"So, the hero arrives at last to save the day!" Revali calls, landing nearby Link who turns to face him. "Even though your skills lack with a bow, I thought you'd be able to pull it off. Well done, Link." He smiled at the hero, who just gave a sheepish one back._ Is something wrong? _Revali thought to himself. He would've thought Link would've been as excited to see him as he was._ Well, he can't resist forever right? _"I_ suppose _I should thank you for freeing my spirit. This returns Medoh back to her rightful owner! And you've proven that you have what it takes to beat this. I believe that." He says, throwing his arms around for his regular dramatic flair. For some reason, Link looks shocked at his words. Why... "I see that you're speechless just looking at me. Well, let me add onto that. I've prepared a gift for you, my unique skill I call Revali's gale!" He moves his arms around to summon the orb that housed his power, before throwing it at Link. Immediately after contact, a current of wind began to circle Link and lifted him into the air. The current turned into a pillar, sending Link into the air who maneuvered perfectly to stick the landing. He stood back up to look at Revali, still not saying a word. "I'm... gonna start making my preparations for Medoh to strike at Ganon. I'll have your back when it's time, Link." He said, folding his arms with a confident smirk. "Feel free to thank me anytime." Link only stayed silent, as his body started to glow. "Or... I guess not. Just go on, you're job isn't finished yet Hero." Revali says as he turned his back. he'd be lying if he said Link's silence hadn't stung. As Link's body of light lifts into the air, Revali leaves one last thought with him. "I've... We've been waiting an awful long time..."_

~~~~~~~

His silence, his look like he hadn't recognized Revali, had Revali a bit worried. Anxiety began to trickle under Revali's feathers. "Right." Was his response. "But if we get back to good condition and he isn't back, someone is gonna drag him home." He turns his beak up after saying this, hearing a small giggle from Mipha.

"Very well. We'll see about that when we get there." Zelda agreed, smiles filling the room once again.

~~~~~~~

Two months. _Two months_ and no sign of Link returning. Revali was sitting on top of the house they were staying at. According to Zelda, Impa had let them stay at one of the empty houses of Kakariko village for as long as they needed to. Even having some people help clean it all up. It took longer than Revali had expected to recover, though he did get brought back from the dead so he couldn't complain. The only thing worth complaining about is the fact that Link had never made a return. He wouldn't tell the other champions, but it had began to eat at him a bit. Even travelling merchants hadn't heard about him. _How does someone just disappear??_ Revali wondered if he would figure out why. He stood up, creating a whirlwind that launched him from the roof, taking a flight around the time. He gave it time, he recovered, he was done waiting. Flying back to the house, he headed into the living room area to see Zelda and Mipha sitting together investigating something on a shieka slate. "Princess, is now a good time?" He asked as he walked up. Zelda looked at him, before making eye contact with Mipha who nodded. She then looked back up to Revali with a smile.

"You can just call me Zelda." She said as she stood up. "And sure, what can I help you with?" 

"I've recovered, and waited. Don't you think it's time someone finds your lost knight?" He says as he folds his arms. His beak then drops a bit as Zelda lets a small giggle out.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just Mipha and I had been expecting this when we heard the roof shake from your gale." She explains, eyeing Revali up and down as if evaluating him. "Do you think he's in good shape Mipha?" She asks, turning around as Mipha gets up and forms the same evaluative expression. She then holds a hound out, water forming in front of it and facing Revali. After a minute or so, she nods and lowers her hand. 

"I don't find anything wrong with him. He's about in the same shaper he was before the calamity, as long as he doesn't push it." She nods, and Revali can feel excitement bubble. _Finally!_

"Well then, a deals a deal." Zelda said as she stepped forward. She then held out the shieka slate she held. "This is one of four shieka slates that we've ever found. Take it with you on your search. It may help you locate Link." She explained, a bit of confusion showing on Revali's face.

"How so?" He said as he investigated the device.

"I left pictures I had taken for Link on his. He may be visiting some at any time. It's not much, but it will also help to travel quickly if you attune it to shrines." She explained. "Not only that, but if you find yourself in a pickle it has runes that you can use to help you in most scenarios. Especially if you can get creative!" _Does... Does she have stars in her eyes?_

"What a nifty little device. I appreciate it pr- err, Zelda." She and Mipha both smiled at them. "Well then, I'll be leaving now. I do- _Shit, I can't say that!_ Revali paused to search for a sentence more in character for him. "Believe you all have waited long enough to see him again. So I'll bring him back. It's a good thing you have the greatest rito to ever live searching! You can thank me anytime!" He proclaimed as he confidently pushed up his feathers. The princesses before him both smiled and giggled, Mipha being the one to respond. 

"Thank you Revali, we all appreciate this. And we have faith." And with that, Revali turned around. 

"Give the other two my regards. I'll return as soon as I can." Revali turned his head to look at the two.

"If you do find anything, you can contact me at any time with your slate. Impa still has one other one, and I synched them so communication would be possible." Zelda put in quickly, Revali nodding as he exited the building. Using his gale and taking to the skies, Revali soared out of the village. _Now then Link, where are you._


	3. The Hero's Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali searches around Hyrule. He meets the people who's lives Link improved and is motivated to keep searching. And then, he accidentally finds Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll get better at this- Also, I deadass downloaded botw again just to use the map and make plans for all of this. Learn npc names and gimmicks so I could be somewhat accurate. Also, the chapter is mostly some filler that was poorly written cause im kinda cruddy at explaining things AND showing character thoughts. I'll probably come back and edit this later

**Revali**

Revali lands at the Dueling Peaks stables. What better area to start his search then right where Link must've left to. According to Impa, he hadn't teleported out of town. Landing, he gets a few stares from the nearby people staying in the area. One of the stable keeps approaches Revali, folding his hands. "Hello there traveler! Can I, Resna, give you any directions to the nearest towns?" Revali eyes him up, thinking.

"I'm not really looking for the towns, I've just come from Kakariko village myself. However, you have happened to see a hylian about ye high-" He motions to what is about Link's height. "Blonde, with a pony tail in the last couple of months?" He asks, and Resna goes into thought before snapping.

"Ah, you mean Link!" _Wait, he knows Link?_ Revali thinks to himself before nodding.

"Yeah, link. Surprised you knew him, he's been missing for about two months now. I'm trying to find him." Revali explains. The man, Resna laughs a bit.

"Most of the regulars here do, he comes and helps us out when we need it. As to where he is now, I could not say. However, about the time frame you said, he came and stayed the night here before heading south west.. I am sorry, but that's all I could tell you." Resna responds, and Revali bows.

"Thanks for the information. You just gave me my first lead!" He says as he kneels to the ground, whirlwind forming around him. The people in and around the stables gasp as Revali lifts into the air and begins his flight. _South west, what is in that direction anyways?_ He lands on the ground, pulling out the shieka slate Zelda had given to him. _Now how do I... Ah, here it is!_ He opens the map and investigates the direction. _Hm... Central Hyrule, though the odds of him going to castle town or the castle itself are slim given the circumstances._ He ponders as he looks for landmarks. _Outskirt Stable huh? Couldn't hurt to check there._ And with that, he is off into the air again.

~~~~~~~

It had began to rain as Revali arrived at the stable, he quickly ran inside and shook his feathers. _I hate flying in the rain._ He thought to himself as another stable worker approached. "Hello!" He called to the rito. "Will you be staying with us today?"

"Er, no. I'm just passing by. I'm looking for someone right now. You wouldn't happen to know a 'Link', would you?" Hey, maybe if the last stable knew of him, this one would.

"Ah, I believe that you'd be better off asking the other workers about that. Try Toffa or Trotta!" The worker told him, pointing to the door. _Great, back into the rain. Fantastic._ Revali grumbled to himself, heading outside. Right out the door was an older man, but a worker judging by his uniform. 

"Hello, are you Toffa or Trotta?" Revali asked, the man giving him a sour face in response. Revali couldn't tell if it was because of the rain, or because Revali's tone was irritated due to the weather.

"My name is Toffa. Who are you?" The older man asked.

"My name is Revali, I was told you might be able to help me find someone?" Revali replied, folding his eyes. "Though, do you mind if we talk inside? I'm not a fan of the rain." The old man looked him up and down, before heading inside. Following him in, Revali shook himself off _again_. 

"I don't see how I can be of help but by all means, ask away _Revali_." The man had said his name in a skeptical tone of voice. Revali scoffed at the tone before continuing.

"I'm looking for a hylian named Link. The desk worker thought you could maybe help." He said, though as soon as he said Link's name the mans face softened.

"You know who Link is?" _Bingo!_ "He hasn't stopped by in awhile. Impressive young man, that one." The man began to ramble, and Revali clicked his beak.

"I do. Do you know when he last stopped?" Revali cut him off, earning a quick glare. "It's really important that I find him."

"Hrmph. You could stand to be a bit more patient. Though if you're a friend of Link's, I can tolerate it. For now. Now then, He stopped here about a month ago. He looked tired, but said he had a bazaar to get to in the desert." He pointed in the direction of the desert, before folding his arms back at Revali. 

"So you're aquatinted with Link?" Revali began, now getting curious. He never took Link for the person everyone knows type, and he had been with him.

"Sure do! That boy conquered something very few people have managed to, the white stallion! Not only that, but he has gone around helping out the people out of this stable for a little while. Trotta had been overwhelmed being here and doing so much work, so Link stopped by to bring him gourmet food when he had the chance to." _Aaaaand he's rambling again. But look at Link go, the hero of the people._ He turned towards the door, earning a grumble from Toffa. "You could stand to be more respectful!"

"Thank you for the help sir, but I've gotta get going!" _One more step closer!_

~~~~~~~

_WHY DID HE HAVE TO CHOOSE THE DESERT??_ Revali screamed to himself, flying getting pretty wonky. He most certainly wasn't prepared for the heat. As the bazaar came into his view, he started to fly low; his vision getting hazy. _I'm... So clos-_ His thoughts were cut off as he landed in the pond. He heard muffled voices from above the water, and then a set of hands grabbing and pulling him out. "I've got ya!" A male voice sounded, laying Revali on the ground. He had to cover his eyes from the sun, groaning. Rito were built to handle the cold of Hebra, not the heat of the desert! "Hey, you still with us?" The voice sounded again, and Revali tried to sit up to look at the source. It was a skinnier guy with an almost bob cut, looking at him with worry. He held out a flask, to which Revali gratefully took.

"Er, thank you." He quietly said.

"No worries, this desert is unforgiving. Especially to your people." He said with a chuckle, before offering a hand. "Robsten." Revali looked at the hand, before looking back up at the hylian. 

"Revali." He replied as he took it.

"We don't see many rito's out here, what are you doing all the way out here Revali?" he asked, sitting next to Revali.

"Well, I'm looking for someone important. I was pointed to here, you wouldn't have happened to see a blonde Hylian named Link would you?" He asked for what felt like the fifth time, even if it was the third time today.

"Someone mention Link?" Another rito walked out of the inn, a red one. Robsten smiled.

"Hey guy. This guy just came crashing in. You rito really aren't suited for here, huh." He chuckled as Guy looked away.

"Nobody ever warned us about how hot this place is. _And I'm not one for fighting monsters..."_ Guy added, before looking at Revali. "Can't say I've seen you before, though you look somewhat familiar. _Crap, I really hadn't expected to run into one of my own people! What do I-_

"This here is Revali. Says he's looking for Link!" Robsten replied, the red rito's jaw dropped. 

"As if, you couldn't possibly be Revali! Impersonator!" He pointed and yelled, causing Revali to groan. This is exactly what he had respected. Robsten just looks between the two, now confused.

"And what if I give proof?" Revali asked, a smirk forming as he stood up.

"And how would you do that? The only way we could know is if-" Guy gets cut off, Revali kneeling and a gale forming around him. His eyes widen and his beak drops in shock. "N-No way!" Revali didn't bother letting it carry him. As much as he would love to show off, he just wanted to get out of the desert asap!

"Now, you said you know Link. Any idea where I can find him?" Revali stood back up, folding his arms.

"E-Er, right! He just came through here a few days ago to trade." _A few days ago! Bullseye!_ Revali internally cheered "After he was done, he said he was gonna head to the gerudo highlands to get some cooling elixirs. I asked him for another one, you see. He hasn't been back yet." Guy continued, rambling just a bit before Revali hushed him.

"Thank you very much for the help Guy. You've done your champion a service today." He said as he walked past guy, turning his head for his usual dramatic effect. "Be proud." He said, looking long enough to see Guy's eyes light up, before heading into the inn. He had flown across half of Hyrule today and he was _exhausted._ talking to the lady, he paid for a soft bed and turned in for the day. He woke up early the next morning, fiddling with the shieka slate outside. Zelda said it could help shorten travel times with the towers, maybe there was one he could take to the gerudo highlands instead of flying all the way there. There, a tower icon! As Revali tapped it, his body started to glow blue. "What in the name of sa-" He was cut off as he body split apart, teleporting away to the tower. "nity!" He half skwaked as he fell. As he looked up, he saw a larger turquoise rito standing over him.

"Why hello there! Can't say I've seen anyone except for a hylian who was able to use these towers!" He said, cheeriness filling his voice.

"You've seen Link!" Revali is on his feet in half a second, and the other rito nods.

"I have, champion." _Wait, What??_ Revali's face folds in shock. "And I assume you are searching for him?" The other asks, not seeming fazed at all.

"Hold on, you could tell who I am just by looking at me? Rito aren't typically..."

"Open minded? Well, I figured out who Link was and I've spent my life telling your tale!" He said with a large grin. "Spreading the tale of all the champions!" Revali looks blank for a few seconds, before smiling. 

"Well of course you would! We were the best of the best!" He says, standing in a proud posture. "Speaking of champions though, I heard Link had come to this area. Have you possibly seen him?" Revali quickly inputs, not wanting to let the flattery get him off track.

"Ah, right, as far as I know he's still up there somewhere. I have yet to see any light from his transportation." Kass tells Revali, who nods in response and kneels. "It's good to see that the champions are returning. Good luck with your search!" He calls, standing back. Revali gives Kass a brief nod, before taking off and heading up high.

~~~~~~~

Revali had circled the area about three times, and no sign of his hylian anywhere. We could he possibly be? Making a fourth run, a flash of yellow caught his eye, and he narrowly dodged an electric arrow. _What could have just shot at me??_ He turned his head to where the shot had come from, to see his assailant. A white lynel. _Where was it hiding before?!_ Revali mentally screamed as he dodged another arrow. A third one had been missed by his sight, grazing his wing and sending Revali to the ground. The snow did nothing to cushion his fall, and he continued to roll of the side of the path he was on. All he could do is yell and brace for impact, one that left him dazed as he continued to fall. As he fell of this third path however, he rolled into someone else which knocked them off with him. _Shit, a traveler!_ He cursed to himself as he pulled the person close to shield them from the impact of the last fall. Bracing, he slammed into the ground and rolled a few more feet; himself and the person he had rolled into coming apart in the snow. Revali started to wheeze, that had for sure done some damage. He tried to force himself to his feet, only to be met with blazing pain. "hah, hahah, DAMNIT!: He yelled. or rather heaved, into the tundra air. It was then he heard movement not far from him. _At least that person is oka-_

"Revali?" A quieter voice sounded. _No. No way._ He weakly turned his head. There he stood, dressed in warm clothes of rito design; a look of horror on his face.

"Link... You..." He was cut off by a small cough. Link was running over and at Revali's side in an instant, pulling out a bottle and forcing it's contents into Revali's beak. Shocked, Revali coughed up a bit, but he could feel the pain ebbing away. Huffing, Revali sat up. "No idea what that was, but thanks. You aren't hurt are you?" Revali quickly asked, eying Link up and down. Looks like he had taken most of the impact. 

"What are you doing here?" Link asked flatly, folding his arms. Revali scoffed at the question.

"What does it look like? I was looking for you." Link raised an eyebrow.

" _You?_ Out of everyone, it was _you_ who came to search for me?" He said, scowling. Revali couldn't lie, that had stung. Link must've noticed the flash of hurt on Revali's face, cause his own softened a bit.

"Oh, were you expecting someone else. Hello? Greatest rito to live right here? Master archer, master of the skies, master tracker?" Revali made, gesturing to himself. Link's face hardened again as he stood up, scoffing.

"Master of being an ass, maybe." Okay, something is up here. Link normally would've found it funny. Forcing himself to his feet, Revali stood up. 

"What is your-" He was cut off by a roar from above, both champions looking to the top of the cliff they had just fallen from. "Of course it wouldn't let me go... This isn't over Link!" Revali said, a bit harsher than he meant to as he drew his bow. Looking over at Link, he drew what looked like an older straight sword and rounded shield.

"Fine." He merely replied.


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Revali team up against a Lynel, proving that they can work well together. Concerned, Revali refuses to leave until Link talks to him. Link faces the champions

**Link**

Drawing his sword, Link turned to face the direction of the lynel roar. Of course they had to be attacked now. He gave a back glance at Revali, who gingerly drew his bow. Link was gonna have to take the most of the beasts attention if he was gonna make it out of this in one piece. _Odds are, he wont be able to do much flying. Despite the fairy tonic, he did just take the brunt of his own fall down the cliffs on top of breaking my fall._ "I'll take the lead. Cover me." Link ordered before looking ahead again. The lynel was approaching them now It had a sword and shield in its hands, and a bow on its back. He could hear Revali chuckle behind him. 

"Don't I always?" He heard him say, and Link furrowed his brow. This Revali and the few memories he had were conflicting, this isn't good... He shook himself out of his thoughts as the lynel roared and raised its sword, charging. _Right, it's go time!_ Link yelled to himself. Charging to meet the lynel, he raised his shield as the lynel swung. Swinging with his shield, the lynel was stopped in its tracks and recoiled from the blow. Having waited for his moment to strike, a trio of bomb arrows nailed their foe which pushed it back further. An unintended effect however, was the blast throwing Link off his feet.

"Watch it!" The hylian yelled back as he got himself back up. The lynel also had the time to recover, putting its sword and shield on its back and drawing a bow. _Electric arrows. Shit!_ Link cursed to himself as he quickly started pacing back and forth to make himself a harder target. The beast knocked three arrows, it wasn't going for accuracy. It's focus on Link, it fired the three shots. Link reacted instantly, his body like clock work as he moved to evade. While dodging the arrows themselves, Link was slightly stunned from the resulting blast. Then he noticed it. The fiery red glow, coming right from the lynel. Electricity still coursing through his leg, he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge in time. Raising his shield and hoping for the best, Link braced for the resulting blast. Instead of the fireball nailing him, however, a body had run into him from the side which knocked both out of the range. When Link opened his eyes, Revali was on top of him, swiftly getting back up. Link could see the pain on his face from having flown, but wasn't gonna bring it up. Revali quickly offered a hand to pull Link up, his eyes trained on the beast. 

"You're welcome. I doubt that little shield could take a blast like that." He said in a slightly mocked tone, but there was an underlying worriedness to it as well. Rolling his eyes, Link took the hand and pulled himself back up. Both of them facing the monster now, who pulled its sword and shield back out and scrapped its feet against the ground, the two readied. Link heard the knocking of arrows behind him as he started to step forward and pulled his shieka slate out with his free hand. _There's enough snow here for a well timed ice pillar!_ link plotted as he bashed his sword against his shield to get the lynel to charge. Incited, the beast did just that. As soon as it was close enough, Link formed a pillar undeath himself that sent him into the air; the lynel's head bashing right into the ice. Landing on its back, Link started slashing with the strength he could muster. Not missing a beat with the hylian on his back, the lynel began to buck wildly to try and get the hylian off. _Just a little more before-_ His thought's didn't get to finish, as the stasis effect formed around the lynel; Revali standing before it with a shieka slate in his hand. Link checked to make sure he had his own, now wondering where Revali had found one. "Don't waste time!" Revali shouted, Beginning to rapidly fire arrows at the beast. Pulling his mind back to the encounter, Link began swinging with as much force as he could before the stasis wore off. As yellow turned to orange, then to red, Link quickly jumped off the back in time for everything to catch up with the lynel. Though to Link it seems that despite the damage they did, the lynel just got more pissed off than it had been. Whipping around faster than Link was prepared for, it swung. Link raised his shield, which was shredded from the hit. He quickly let go, as the beast's sword was lodged in it. Before the beast could make another go at Link however, a fire arrow nailed the back of its head. It turned it's head just in time to be met with a second; Link backing up in trying to figure out what he was gonna do next. Before he could get very far in a plan, the beast roared and charged Revali; and Link could see the rito shoot himself into the air with his gale. _He won't be able to keep that up for very long!_ Link thought as he spurred himself into action. After dodging out of the way, Revali flipped himself around to get his bow in hand as he fired off three more fire arrows at the lynel, who blocked it with his shield. He stumbled slightly in the air, Link sprinting at the beast before Revali could fall. _Why am I so worried- Another time, Link!_ He jumped into the air at the lynel's back, who turned just in time to meet the hylian; sword to sword. Being midair, Link had no ground to hold as he was swatted away by the large beast. A thought suddenly struck him as bomb arrows from the rito champion nailed their enemy. _If I can get that shield away from the lynel, it wont be able to stop us. Not only that, its sword!_ Link grabbed his shieka slate as he began to head into action, sheathing his own sword so he could move more precisely. 

"Keep its eyes on you!" Link called out as he began a sprint, seeing the rito land. He couldn't tell if Revali had responded or not, but he did fire more bomb arrows at the beast to keep its attention. A few had missed, Link thinking Revali was getting to tired to am at this point, before he noticed the smoke screen that was being made. _You clever bird!_ He smirked to himself as he ran in, making last second calculations. right to the left of the lynel now, the beast raised both of its arms to make a swipe at the rito before it. _Now!_ Link cheered himself as he got under the arm and dropping to the ground. Wind formed around him and he lifted into the air, taking the lynel's shield right off it's arm. He looked over to see Revali's jaw, er... beak? drop at the sight. Landing, Link turned around as the monster swiped at him, parrying it right on time. As the lynel's arm was recoiling from being forced back, Link held up his shieka slate; setting it to magnesis; and pulling the sword from the lynel's hand it to his own. The beast roared and acted as if to attack Link, but was cut off by another fire arrow. Using the opening the rito had given him, Link lunged and plunged the sword into the lynel's neck. The lynel kicked around and struggled to get Link off it, before slumping over. It disappeared into purple smoke, leaving Link on the ground. The danger gone, Link could feel the tiredness his body had from combatting a lynel. 

"Well, that was sure something." Revali said as he approached from behind. "Given the circumstances, that went as well as I could've hoped for!" Link turned around, seeing the rito with his arms folded and... smiling. A real smile. Not the sarcastic, full of himself, cocky ones from his memories as he then offered Link a hand up. "Glad we could resynch before one of us could bumble again." He said, as Link took the hand and pulled himself up.

"What, you mean when nearly blew me up too?" Link bit as he folded his arms. Revali looked down briefly, before looking up again.

"I'm not so self-centered as to be unable to admit that was a risky shot. And it was. But, we still got it together. Just like old times, right? You will have to tell me how you figured out my gale without my help, by the way." He said, his smile not fading for a second. Link went silent. How was he supposed to answer that? He thought he and Revali hated each other, but right now Revali has been the opposite of hateful! Noticing his pause, Revali's smile started to fade. "Hello? Link?" He said as he nudged the hylian. Link shrugged in response.

"I guess? I'm just glad it's over with. Now then, it was good seeing you again but I-"

"Excuse me?" Revali cut him off. _Oh here we go..._ "You disappear for to months, after we were all resurrected by the way, and you expect to just leave before we can actually talk?" Revali asks, getting very close to Link with a scowl. _Think, think, think!_

"Er, yeah. Ganon's defeated, you guys don't need me anymore. I'd figure that all of the champion would be heading back to their homes." He responded, giving Revali a side glance. He expected the rito to be annoyed at the response, but he didn't see that expression. What he saw instead was... worry. Revali eyed him up and down for a few seconds, before responding again.

"Why do you think I came to find you?" He said slower and cautiously. Link froze for a second, trying to figure out what to say next.

"What, we having a farewell party or something? 'Congrats, we won and are alive'?" Link responded. He'd be lying if he said he didn't sound like a douche, the hylian cursing himself out as Revali's face fell. _How am I supposed to act like I know him when I was silent in my memories and he isn't acting like he used too?!_

"Link..." Revali began, making direct eye contact with Link. Kass had been right about the piercing emerald eyes. "You do... remember me, right?" He asked, his voice quieting. Link could feel his blood start to freeze. He had asked him directly. Link began to try and form a response. It had to sound convincing _and_ correct.

"Of course I do _Revali_. Y'know, the rito champion? Greatest archer to ever live? The person with the biggest ego in Hy...rule." He had started off confidently, but trailed off as he saw Revali's face drop even more; the rito's eyes no longer on Link. He had failed in this task. Looking at the ground as well, Link continued. "No. Not much, anyways. I'm missing... most of my memory, actually." He finally said, seeing no other way around it. He didn't think that Revali would react much after having discerned it as Link had continued talking, but Link looked back up to the rito, there was nothing but sadness in his eyes.

"How much.. Do you remember? Of anything?" He asked, and Link thought for a few moments.

"I remember... the princess making me her knight. What she and the champions had said while we were there. I remember you in rito village, challenging me to get to your divine beast and taunting me." He said, and a flash of shame crossed Revali's face before his thoughtful look returned. "I had a moment with each of you champions, on your divine beasts. I remember the princess hating me before I saved her, and she took me exploring with her whenever she could. And... that's pretty much it." Link finished, Revali just staring at him in thought. 

"And did you recover any of those after beating the calamity?" He asked. Link shook his head. "Even with the pictures Zelda left you?"

"I don't want all of my memories to be exclusively of her. And I'm pretty sure those pictures are." He responded, and Revali nodded. They stood like that for what felt like hours to Link. Revali spoke up again. What if I helped you." He said, before a panicked look crossed his face. I mean we! The champions and the princess! We all spent most of our time together after we were recruited. And that was almost two years!" He quickly squawked out, and Link had to ponder for a few moments.

"But... I don't know them. It would destroy them if they knew their friend doesn't remember them... I can see the sadness in your eyes when I say things like that." Link replied. Revali looked away briefly, before turning to look back at Link again.

"So you'd rather they just never see you again and are left wondering why you had just disappeared? That's just _asinine_." Revali remarked, some of the snark from Link's memories dripping from his words. Despite that though, he had a point. And Link couldn't deny that. Sighing, he responded.

  
"You're right, Revali." He said, and the rito smirked. 

"Of course I'm right." He said, confidence returning. Though his eyes still had hints of sadness, the rito had began to get his spark back. "Right, everyone is in Kakariko village right now. Shall we head there?" Revali asked. Link was about to say yes, then he remembered something important.

"Ah! I almost forgot the reason I came out here! I have an elixir for someone at the bazaar in gerudo!" Link suddenly outburst.

"Guy, right?" Revali asked, Link shocked that he knew. "

"That's the _guy_ _!"_ Link responded jokingly, Revali letting out a snicker.

"He directed me here, said you were getting him an elixir to survive the heat." He nodded as he explained. 

"Rito's aren't built for the heat, that's for sure. Right then, we go and give Guy his drink. Then we make for Kakariko." 

"You think you can handle the desert?" Link asked, a bit of unintended worry forming. "You're still gonna be weak."

"Sure, I definitely can't fly for long. But it's getting late, the desert will cool. And I can glide us from that tower deep into the desert. I have enough strength for that at least." He replied, Link sighing.

"Right, let's get this done with then."

~~~~~~~

Seeing Revali teleport the first time was hilarious. The second time to Kakariko was _hysterical._ Revali pointed out the house they had been staying at while Link tried to regain his wits, leading him up the path. Now in front of the door, Link's laugher was long gone, replaced by a prickling fear. _How will they react when they see me? And when they learn that I don't remember much about them?_ He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder from Revali, who was looking at him uncharacteristically softly. Or maybe it was in character, Link didn't have the full story. Turning back to the door, he pushed it open slowly. Inside, he recognized Urbosa and Daruk on the far side of the room; chatting at a table. Nearer, Zelda and Mipha were sitting closely on a couch laughing about something. When nobody said anything, Revali stepped in front of Link. "I'm back! And I've succeeded just Like I said I would! It's a good thing you have the greatest rito to ever live on the hunt! You're all welcome." He said, as he stepped out of the way to reveal Link. Instantly, all eyes were on the two. The princesses on the couches' faces both lit up excitedly. Urbosa, at the table, stood up and smiled, Daruk.... well...

"Little guy!" He yelled, running over and pulling Link into a bone crushing hug.

"Daruk... Can't.... breathe!" He wheezed, and Daruk dropped him to the ground.

"Oops! My bad! I've just missed ya a lot!" He said as he scratched the back of his head, grin plastered on his face. Mipha and Zelda arrived next, both pulling him into a group hug.

"Link! I've been so worried about you!" Despite the exclamation, Mipha's voice stayed as graceful as it ever was. Zelda smiled at her words, before looking at Revali.

"Thank you, Revali." She said, and Link could hear the rito scoff.

"Well, you all seemed to miss him too much." He said in that uncaring tone of his. Something inside of Link however, told him that he was faking being uncaring. The two princesses letting him go, Urbosa walked up and put a hand on his head. 

"Hello again, Link. It's good to see you. I've missed you." She said coolly, Link letting a half smile show as he looked to the ground. _They are all so excited... How do I-_

"Before we get to far, there is a problem that does need addressed." Revali's voice came from behind Link again, the hylian sighing as he tried to find the words as everyone else set their eyes on him. As if sensing it, Zelda spoke up.

"Your memories still haven't returned." Zelda said softly, causing the champions to look to her now; including Revali.

"Wait you already knew??" The rito champion squawked, and Zelda nodded. 

"I should've told you, I know. But now we're here. And can address it properly." She said as she clapped her hands. Daruk went quiet, rubbing his head, while Urbosa looked at Link thoughtfully. Mipha stood face to face with the hylian, causing Link to shift a bit.

"You don't... remember us? Or me?" She asked, and Link shook his head. 

"Only minor bits and pieces. I got a memory of each of you from the divine beasts, but everything else has focused more on the princess. And even that is limited." Link explained. 

"Though, with enough there to spark it, memories can return. Such as you all with your divine beasts and him visiting the places we traveled to in search of those memories." Zelda took over the explanation.

"So" Revali began. "I figured that all of us, who spent almost all of our time together, could help him out in finding those memories!" He put an idea forward, the others looking amongst themselves.

"And here I thought I was gonna get to return to Gerudo Village and actually rest." Urbosa said, though it was clear that there was no ill will.

"I need to get back to Goron City, there's so much there I've missed!" Daruk input. "Though I do want to help the little guy!"

"You all do have your homes and cities to return to." Zelda nodded, looking to Link and Revali. "So I would not expect you to just travel around Hyrule to help us. Though if the opportunity arises and we are in the area, will you help?"

"You don't even need to ask!" Mipha reassured as she put a hand on Zelda's shoulder. She looked to Urbosa and Daruk, who both nodded to her. She then looked to Revali, and Link looked to see his answer. He stood there silently for a few seconds, before responding.

"Actually, I think I'll travel with Link. Help him along." He said, earning shocked looks from everyone except Urbosa. _Wait, what??_ Link thought to himself, wondering why Revali would volunteer himself.

"Do you not want to return to your village, Revali?" Zelda asked. Revali scoffed.

"I'm not sure if you've gathered, princess, but the rito aren't the most open minded. They'll think I'm some faker, then I'll prove it and never be left alone. My skills have better use than easily impressing a bunch of so called warriors." He responded, rather sourly. "You however, princess. I'd figure you wouldn't have time to just run around Hyrule would you?" He asked. Zelda sputtered, not having expected that. Link stood there silently, looking at Revali in shock as he talked.

"W-Well, that is true..."

"Therefore, I can travel with Link." He said, folding his arms.

"Revali..." Urbosa started, but Revali shot her a look that Link wasn't sure to make of. She didn't continue further though. "Sounds like he's in good hands for now then. Very well, if you ever find yourselves near Gerudo, I will assist as I can." She finished.

"Same here! If you ever stop by death mountain, gimme a shout!" Daruk bellowed, Grinning at the group.

"We would be honored if you stopped by the Zora Domain on your travels. I have much I could show you." Mipha added, before looking at Zelda.

"I will be there as well, should either of you ever need me." Zelda nodded. "Mipha is letting me stay there while I get things in order for the restoration of the kingdom of Hyrule." 

"I guess that's that then." Link says, though his face is a bit sour. "Though, I didn't get to have much of a say."

"You did say that you would accept help with getting your memories back. Or do you not think you can stand being around me." Revali asked, though his voice was covered in snark, Link could tell that was a serious question by looking into the other's eyes. Link shook his head.

"I spent half a year fighting alone to save the kingdom, what's travelling with a loud rito?" He says with a taunting smirk, making Revali's beak drop. The others in the room began to laugh at his remark.

"Little guy just left Revali speechless! That's amazing!" Daruk laughed, hitting Urbosa's back. It hardly fazed her, lifting a hand to hover in front of her mouth as she snickered at the sight.

"Why you little-" Revali started, but didn't finish. "Whatever, we leave once you're ready." He said, stalking off into the house.

"That was certainly a welcome surprise." Urbosa nudged Link. "Memory or not, you're still you." She says, smiling down at him. _All things considered, this could have gone a lot worse. I can live with this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally for my favorite bits! Combat and character dialogue! So the ending is a bit more messy than the rest because my computer decided it wasn't gonna save half of my flipping work. And work was hell so I completely forgot specific lines, and had to recreate it all from just the idea I had. I think I miss the old version.


	5. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link proves to be quite the conversationalist unlike the past, drawing Revali in all over again. The rito has no idea what to do about these feelings. Together, they set out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say that I really appreciate all of you reading and leaving kudos and the like! Also this chapter took a bit longer because my work got deleted again, which destroyed my motivation to work on it for a day. Gonna make it so it doesn't happen again- I have also just realized I've been misspelling sheikah this whole time and I really dont wanna back read 9,000 words trying to find them all-

**Revali**

Revali rocked in the hammock he set up in his room, looking out the window as dawn began to break, Today, all of the champions minus him would be leaving back to their domains. Zelda would be going with Mipha to hers to begin planning to restore Hyrule. He and Link would begin traveling to try and return Link’s memories to him. Thinking of the hylian, Revali turned his head to the others' sleeping form. He had been stuck in Revali’s room for the night, due to the group having a limited amount of rooms. Zelda and Mipha in one, Urbosa in the second, Daruk in the third, and Revali had claimed the last room. He still remembered Urbosa and Link coming to his room last night once they had finished celebrating, the gerudo telling Link that due to Revali having a hammock that he would be using the empty bed for the night. Link had looked at her a bit shocked, and all of Revali;s feathers had stood on end. But Urbosa had just given Revali a knowing smile. She knew what she was doing. Revali shook his head out of his thoughts, stepping out of his hammock. Stepping quietly as he could, he went to the window and opened it. _ No sense in waking the whole house with my talons _ . He thought to himself as he stepped out, and made a miniature gale to push himself onto the roof. Taking a seat, he looked out across the village. It had been no Rito Village, mind you, but it was homey. And the villagers had welcomed the soon to be queen and the champions with no hesitation. Revali could only imagine his home coming, not a soul in that village is going to believe him, the rito were not one’s to believe in the supernatural. Then he would have to show off his power to prove it, and would never know privacy again. If he was being honest, he was gonna spend as much time as he could avoiding it. His thoughts had then gone to Link. In less than a day, he was gonna be on the road travelling with the hero of Hyrule. If only he had his memories, this would probably be a lot more pleasant.  _ I’ve waited a hundred years already. What's a few more months? Or a year? _ He mentally kicked himself for considering the thought.  _ It surely won't take that long, right? Right? _ Patting his face with his wing, he sighed. Before his thoughts could continue, a hand set itself on his shoulder. Revali jumped and squawked in shock, immediately turning to see the source. Of course it had to be Link, who sat himself next to where the rito had been. “Good morning to you too.” He said as he made himself comfortable.

“Maybe I would say the same if you hadn't snuck up on me. Don’t you know it’s rude to sneak up on someone as they're thinking?” He scoffed and folded his arms, looking back over the village.

“I said ‘hey’ after I got up here.” He responded flatly. “What are you thinking so hard about?” He asked. The phrasing of the sentence had sounded a tad bit aggressive to Revali, but Link’s tone had been genuine. Revali stopped to make a response for a few seconds, sitting back down before responding.

“I’m planning on where we should go. We can’t just go into the wilderness and hope for you to just remember at nothing, after all. Though maybe you would recall your past out there, given how wild you are.” Revali said in jest, and Link rolled his eyes.

“Aren’t you the one from a tribe of nature based people?” Link jabbed back, and Revali couldn’t stop a brief smirk from forming. He would’ve for longer, but he reminded himself that this Link didn’t know him. Not yet, anyways.

~~~~~~~

“I hope I see you all real soon!” Daruk bellowed. The champions and their queen had amassed at the shrine. Zelda smiled as she wrapped an arm around Daruk’s wrist. 

“I’ll be back momentarily.” She said. The champions all made a goodbye call as she and the goron faded into blue. Just a minute later, the soon to be queen reappeared, offering a hand to Urbosa. “Alright, lady Urbosa, you’re next.” She said, and the gerudo took it. 

“Right then, I’ve been happy seeing you all again.” She said as she looked to the group. “I’ll be sure to visit soon, Mipha.” She looked at Mipha warmly, who nodded back to her in response. “As for you two-” She started as she looked at Revali and Link. A smirk appeared, making Revali shiver.  _ Oh no. Don’t you dare! _ “Do look after each other.~ And be sure to come and visit me sometime. If you’ve lost your garments, just tell the guards that you’d like to see me and I’ll go to you instead. I’m sure that I can always make some time.” She said, nodding to Zelda. They both disappeared, leaving the three to talk amongst themselves. 

“The same goes for me.” Mipha said as she turned to the other two. “Visit Zora any time you’d like! I’d love to have you both over, and I would be happy to help you in any way I can.” She said, before looking at Link specifically. “You and I have been friends for longer than I can remember, after all.” She said with a giggle. Link smiled back, albeit a bit shamefully. Revali could tell from his face that he was wishing he remembered her. Not more than a few moments after, Zelda reappeared on the shrine. 

“Right then, all set Mipha?” She asked, looking between the group. The princess of Zora nodded to her walking up to the shrine.

“Until we meet again!” She said as she walked past Zelda who approached the duo. She then pulled them both into a hug.

“If either of you ever need me, I am always here for you. Even with how busy I'm going to be.” She told them as she let them go. Revali smiled down at her.

“I’ll let you know when we get there. Odds are our amnesiac over here will need some assistance from the person he spent the most time with.” Revali responded, getting a giggle out of Zelda and Mipha while Link rolled his eyes.

“It’s a good thing you’re gonna be with him then.” Zelda jabbed, casing Link to look at Revali with confusion. Revali’s beak dropped, not having been prepared at all for that comeback. Zelda turned and walked back to Mipha, taking the zora’s hand in hers. “Keep a hold of those slates. I still have one on me as well, so if you need me you know where to find me.” She said, and Link smirked.

“You already said that.” He responded, and now it was Zelda’s turn to redden. Mipha patted her back, with that trademark giggle of hers.

“Now then, it’s time for us to depart.” She told Zelda, who nodded as she worked her slate. “I hope to see you both very soon!” She said before they both faded away. Link and Revali were now on their own, and they turned to each other. Revali pulled out his slate and opened up the map, pondering where they should start.

“So…” Link started, Revali lifting his head to look at the hylian. Those sky blue eyes were filled with curiosity, and Revali cursed the princess for using wit on him. “Where are we going first?”

“I’m thinking about that right now.” Revali replied, Link smiling. 

“If you don’t know, then how about we go to Rito village?” He asked, and Revali’s feathers stood up. 

“You want to go  _ there? _ ” He asked, and the hylian nodded. “ _ Why? _ ” 

“Well, that’s where you’re from. I’m sure there’s something waiting for me there.” He said. Revali could only detect sincerity in his voice. Scoffing, he looked at his map again. 

“And how do you figure that,  _ hero? _ ” Revali asked, and Link thought for a second. He had expected a sarcastic remark back, but Revali realized right quick that Link was being serious about it.

“When I’m there, there’s a constant sense of familiarity. And besides, I feel like you’ll never go home if I don’t drag you there.” He finished with a smirk, and Revali turned his head. 

“Fine, we go to rito then. Come here.” He said and held out a wing. Link didn’t take it though, shaking his head. “What?”

“I wanna actually travel there.” He said, looking out to the path from the village. Revali felt his feathers flutter in slight agitation.

“Seriously? You decide on a destination but don’t want to take the quick way?” He asked, and Link nodded.

“I enjoy actually traveling.” He merely responded, and Revali shook his head. 

“People get the ability to instantly go anywhere, and they’d still rather walk. How  _ asinine _ .” Revali remarked, and a giggle started to erupt from the hylian next to him. Revali pinched his beak, before addressing it. “What  _ now? _ ” He asked, and Link waved his hands in front of him.

“Nothing, nothing. I just find your use of that word grea-” He stopped, his eyes going wide. Revali about dropped his sheikah slate in surprise, the hylian had just froze in front of him. His eyes were empty, it’s like he wasn't there anymore. 

“Link? Link?!” He said as he shook the hylian, no response at all. Panic began to work its way through the rito. In just half a minute however, life returned to the hylian’s eyes. He looked into panic filled eyes, raising an eyebrow. 

“Huh?” Was all he said, Revali about fell.

“What do you mean ‘Huh?’ You were just, not there anymore!” He yelled into Link’s face, who recoiled a bit.

“Yeah, that happens sometimes.” He responded, and Revali’s beak just hung open.

_ “WHAT?”  _ He squawked with his feathers all puffing out, and Link giggled at his reaction.

“Yeah.” He said in between breaths. “That happens sometimes. When I get a memory.” He explained, and Revali forced his feathers to flatten as he did.

“You just zone out when you remember something?” Revali asked as he folded his arms. “That sounds horrible. What if you’re fighting something when that happens.” Link’s only response was a shrug, and Revali scoffed. “So, what did you remember?” He asked, and Link went silent for a few seconds. He then looked at Revali, a more serious look forming.

“You sure we were friends?” He asked, and Revali felt his chest clench.  _ We were a lot more.  _ Is what he wanted to say, but instead he turned his head to the side. 

“We had a rough start.” Was his answer, and Link scoffed. 

“ _ You _ were the rough part. What did you have against a silent knight?” He asked as he folded his arms. Clear enough to Revali, he had probably been pissed off.

“I had my reasons. Which you’ll find out as we continue.” He responded, and Link looked skeptical. “I see it wasn’t a great memory, given what comment it came from. But time passed, I assure you.” Link looked at him for a few seconds, before his look softened. 

**  
“Well no shit, you came and tracked me down in a day. And Zelda’s little remark was obvious-” He said while side eyeing the shrine. Revali really wanted to smack the princess. “Now then.” Link started as he walked past Revali and headed on the path. “Let’s get moving then! We’re burning daylight!” He called behind him. Revali sighed and shook his head.  _ Link really isn’t all that different, aside from actually talking in front of Zelda. This could be… nice. _ **


	6. Rito and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Revali travel from Kakeriko to Rito Village. Link speculates on Revali's behavior before he gets a memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa this took so much longer than I meant to because work kinds just stabbed my motivation in the gut. For a week. But! Even though I don't think it's the best I probably could've done, it's out and I'm happy with that!

**Link**

Traveling with Revali was… interesting to say the least. He hardly ever stopped talking while traveling, proving to be quite bored with the long way to his old him. He also grumbled when their destination was brought up, clearly not excited to be returning home. “Is there a reason you are so against going back to your village?” Link asks after about the third time Revali had started grumbling. They were currently in central Hyrule, most of a day later. Revali scoffed as he turned his head. “The village is… wonderful.” 

“I believe I already stated my reasons.” He responded. That wasn’t enough to satisfy Link, however.

  
“And? It’s been a hundred years. You can’t expect me to believe you’d willingly stay away from your people forever. Rito tend to flock.” He said and Revali shook his head.

“Just because we work better with each other doesn’t mean I need to be around others. The champions are comrades enough.” He folds his arms as they walk, Link finds it a bit over dramatic.

“Yeah, the champions you act like you’re above.” He adds sarcastically. He notices Revali’s feathers flatten for a moment, before the rito bit back. 

“Show’s what you know about me.” He inputs sourly, trying to walk ahead. Link frowned. Again, his memories didn’t align with how Revali was turning out to be. He quickens his step to walk along with Revali. 

“Okay, that wasn’t fair of me. I’m sorry.” He says, and Revali’s pace slows. “Again, I have few memories of you. And-”

“And I get I wasn’t pleasant when we met, but if you could stop assuming I’m only horrible; that would be  _ fantastic _ .” He snaps back at Link as they continue walking. Link doesn’t continue anymore conversation until they reach the stables. When they arrive at the Outskirt Stables, Beedle is outside inspecting his collection. Link smiles and approaches the merchant.

“How's the business today Beedle?” He asks as he walks up, the merchant smiling.

“Hello again! Would you like to see what I’ve got today Link?” He asks excitedly, but Link shakes his head in response.

“Not today, sorry!” He replies as Revali walks up next to him.

“You seem to know everyone now.” He comments as he eyes the merchant up and down.

“Sometimes I get lazy and don’t feel like tracking critters down when I need an elixir, so he’s my go to guy. He seems to be everywhere before I can get there though.” He explains as they walk into the stable, leaving Beedle to inspect his items outside. “I’m starting to think he’s got identical siblings that all go by Beedle.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit… odd?” Revali asks skeptically. Link turns to look him dead in the eye. Oh, Revali was gonna get his point on this. It’s driven Link  _ crazy _ sometimes.

“Listen! He can be at one stable, and I’ll teleport to another and be there! It makes no sense!” He raves, which earns a chuckle from Revali. 

“I think you’ve spent a little too much time on the road.” Revali says as he walks up to the counter. 

“Hello again! I see you’ve found your hylian.” Embry starts, nodding at Link who shoots a inquisitive look at Revali. “You must be quite the tracker, it’s been a day!”

“Yes well, I have my ways. Anyways, two beds please. Just regular ones.” Revali says as he sets the required amount of rupees on the counter. Embry nods and accepts them, pointing to the beds that the two will occupy. Link looked at Revali smugly as the rito turned around, his eyes narrowing.

“You’re lost hylian, huh?” He asks, and Revali scoffs.

“As if those were my own words. Asking around was the easiest way to pin you down and find you.” He says folding his arms. He does that a lot, Link notes.

“Uh huh.” Link says, a bit of smugness lingering as he walks out.

“Where are you going?” Revali asks from behind him, starting to follow.

“I’m gonna go catch us some dinner!” Link answers, before stopping to think for a moment. There isn’t much to catch out here, except…. “Would you be offended if I brought back bird?” He asks, which earns a sharp glare from Revali.

“I’m. Not. A bird. Rito’s are not the same as birds!” His feathers fluff up in agitation, which brings a grin to Link’s face.

“Understood! I’ll be back soon!” He says, running off before Revali could say anything more. 

~~~~~~~

Link had brought back some bird meat and mushrooms, making some skewers which seemed to impress Revali if just a bit. “When did you learn to cook so well?” He had asked Link, who shrugged. 

“Dunno. Just kinda got the hang of it being as I was on my own. Though, it always just kinda came naturally.” He answered, and Revali looked at his skewer and smiled. Link raised an eyebrow, not understanding why him cooking had made him happy.

“No memories but you’re still the same you. Back in the day, you were a great cook too. You and I were the ones who typically prepared the meals for the champions. Though, Daruk mostly just ate molten rocks.” He explained, and Link nodded. The stars had started to come out by then, and he looked at them. This was familiar to him, as Revali had said. Suddenly he could feel his mind start to tug. A memory! He quickly set his skewer in his lap before he could drop it, his eyes widening. Revali calling his name was the last thing he heard.

  
  


_ “Night’s like these are wonderful.” Zelda said, taking a bit of her skewer. The group were sitting around a fire, underneath stars that went on forever. Link took a bit of his own, nodding. _

_ “I find this to be one of the best parts about traveling! It’s so peaceful.” Mipha added with Zelda. Daruk made an agreeing grunt as he laid back. _

_ “And we get to enjoy home cooked food from an unlikely pair.” He heard Urbosa add. When Link looked at her, she had a smug smile on her face and nodded her head over to Revali who scoffed.  _

_ “I would sure hope the knight who is meant to seal the darkness himself would be capable of such a menial task. How else would he be able to cater to the princess’ every need?” Revali input dryly, cleaning up some utensils. Link merely rolled his eyes at Revali’s jab. This was normal. _

_ “I’m sure he was capable of cooking long before he was assigned to me.” Zelda says, though there’s not a lot of emotion in her voice. Probably because Link was the topic, but he wasn’t gonna mention anything. _

_ “He’s always been good at it, ever since he was little!” Mipha started, looking at Link with a smile. “You, Sidon, and I would sneak out of Zora sometimes. If I brought you ingredients, you proved to be able to always make something good out of them for us!” She says, giggling at the memory. “Although I didn’t take you for much of a cook, Revali.” _

_ “Well, I can cook meat and plants well enough. I’m a rito warrior after all. It’s how we live.” He explained to her. Link looked over, though the rito wouldn’t look in his direction unless he felt like insulting him. He was glad the night was peaceful, and Revali was mostly docile. Finishing his skewer, Link stood up.  _

_ ‘I’ll be in my tent.’ He signed, before turning around. _

_ “Good night Link.” He heard Mipha say after him. _

_ “See you tomorrow little guy!” Daruk added as well. The memory began to fade, after that. _

When Link came to, he was looking up at the sky, with a worried Revali hovering over him. “What in the name of sanity just happened to you?!” He quickly asked. Link rubbed his face, before sitting up.

“A memory. That happens when they come back.” He says, and Revali’s beak drops in surprise.

“You just pass out?” 

“Pretty much.” Link responds quickly, as he picks up his skewer again. Revali just stared for a few seconds as his mind tried to process. Link acting like everything was casual probably didn’t help.

“So, what did you remember?” He asks after a little while, before going and sitting across the fire from Link.

“Well, we were out in a field at a fire. You and I had made meat skewers for the rest of the champions, and there was a small conversation. You were still an ass, by the way.” Link responds, but he doesn’t add any bite to his words when he speaks that last bit. Revali sighs at that, looking up. 

“Figures.” Was all he said. They stayed silent after that, before returning to the stable to rest.

~~~~~~~

The rest of the journey had gone about the same as the day before. As they entered Hebra, however, Revali went mostly quiet. Deciding not to push it, Link joined him in silence as they walked through the snow. As they made it to the Tabantha frontier, however, Link started a conversation. “So, was I unable to speak before?” He suddenly asked, and Revali looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. “In the memory, I didn’t say a word. But I used my hands. I was never taught how to sign when I woke up, but I understood.” He explained, and Revali nodded.

“You were capable of speech. It was your choice not to, however.” Revali answered, which only made Link more confused. 

“Why wouldn’t I use my words?” He followed up, and Revali went quiet for a few seconds.

“You told me it’s because it was your duty as a knight to silently bear any burden for the princess. And anything you said could be used against her. So you just didn’t. Eventually though, you started speaking regularly again. More or less, depending on how much you trusted someone.” Link had thought of making a joke about Revali not getting to hear it much, but he chose silence like the him of the past when he realized he would probably be wrong again. Instead, he decided something lighter.

“Sounds like you all lifted a lot of pressure from my shoulders.” He responded, and Revali chuckled a bit.

“I’m sure by the time the calamity came, we were all family.” He said, and Link looked at him as they went quiet again. Outside of a few joking jabs here and there, Revali hadn’t been outright malicious unless Link had said something first. He continued to think about that until they finally made it to the village. As he approached the steps, Link turned to see that Revali had stopped; looking up at Vah Medoh perched above the village. His face was almost unreadable, but Link could see some form of negativity in the rito’s eyes. 

“Revali?” He asked, walking over and nudging the other a tad. Revali was knocked out of his trance by that, looking Link over for a few seconds. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Was his response. “Tell me, who’s the elder now?” He asks, quickly changing the topic. Link wasn’t gonna push it. Not now, anyways,

“His name is Kaneli. Old owl looking guy.” Link responds, and Revali’s eyes widen. 

“He’s still alive?” He asks, shock showing in his voice. Now Link is a bit curious.

“You knew him?”

“He was a boy before the calamity. Real short fella. I think he had it in his head that he was going to be my apprentice before everything… happened.” Revali explained, and Link nodded.

“Well, now he’s over a hundred and the village elder I guess.” Link shrugs. “Who knows, he might remember you and confirm your identity.”

“It’ll save the hassle of being made to prove myself, that’s for sure. Though, I may just show the warriors what a legend looks like anyways.” He said, puffing up his feathers with pride. Link just smirked and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, whatever. Wanna get a move on?” He asked, and Revali nodded. Entering the village, Link noticed some of the villagers giving some strange looks at Revali, Link assumed it was because he was a rito that none of them have seen before. After all, wouldn’t it be odd if someone of your species just appeared in your village out of the blue? Link’s thoughts were slowed as Teba was coming down from the stairs, his eyes widening a tad as he noticed Link.

“Visiting again Link? At this rate, folk are gonna think your one of the villagers.” He asked, and a smile formed. Link could feel Revali’s eyes on him from behind before he answered.

“And here I thought I was family.” Link feigned being hurt. Revali scoffed from behind him, and it’s now that Teba addresses his companion.

“You’ve brought a friend this time around. Can’t say I’ve seen you here before, what’s your name?” He asked, the friendliness of his tone for Link beginning to fade. Revali folded his arms, looking at Link for a few seconds before continuing.

“My name is Revali.” He responded, and Teba’s face shifted between a few different emotions. Link was able to register shock and annoyance as Teba went to speak again.

“And here I thought that we rito had enough respect not to name children after our champion.” He says with an annoyed tone. Link turns to see Revali, but his face is showing his amusion. This seems to annoy Teba further. “Is something funny about what I said?” He growled at the other, who shook his head.

“Not at all. I’m just happy to see that even a hundred years later, I’m respected.” He starts, and Teba’s jaw drops a bit with a scowl forming. “Though I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. Even after all this time, I doubt anyone has made it to my level.” He continues. Link looks back at Teba, and he has to suppress his laughter at the white rito’s face. He looks  _ p i s s e d _ . 

“You little pu-” He is cut off by Link putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Say, Teba. Why don’t you accompany us to the elder?” He says, making sure his voice doesn’t waver so he can be taken seriously. Teba just looks incredulously between the other two. He goes to open his beak to say something else but Link puts his hand in his face. “Just, not another word until we talk to Kaneli. And Revali-” He whips his head around to the champion, who is smirking. “Don’t antagonize him.” Revali holds his hands up in surrender as Link turns and leads the way up. Other rito had glanced at the group going up, but none had bothered to stop them. Link had expected the hatchlings to come and say hi, but the presence of the two warriors beside him had probably kept them at bay. As soon as they arrived at Kaneli’s roost, Link led the way in. “Hello. Elder.” He started, Link bowing his head. 

“Champion descendant, greetings. You as well Teba, and I’m afraid I do not know you.” He greeted his guests, before looking at Revali. The rito champion folded his arms with a smirk.

“Surely one hundred years wasn’t enough to wipe me from your memory, Nel.” Revali said, his voice full of confidence. Teba growled next to him.

“How dare yo-”

“Do my eyes and ears deceive me? Surely not!” The elder exclaimed as his eyes widened to get a better look. Revali nodded to him.

“The one and only!” He proclaimed, and the elder watched in shock for a few seconds.

“Our champion has been returned to us! I never thought I would lay eyes on you again after the calamity. How is this possible?” The elder asked. Revali and Link looked to each other, not entirely sure themselves if Link was being honest. Despite not knowing, Link spoke up anyways.

“After the princess and I sealed Calamity Ganon away, the divine beasts fired another shot if you recall.” Both the elder and Teba nodded at this. “When the shots landed, they hit Hyrule field. And the champions were left behind where they had fired.” He continued, both of the other rito’s faces shifted in thought. “My guess, is that they were saved by their divine beasts when they should have been killed, and were freed after the darkness was sealed. Though, as I said, it's just a guess.” He finished, and Kaneli looked to Revali again. 

“That was two months ago, where have you been all of this time?” He asked, and Revali looked at the path where they had come from. 

“The princess and Link took the champions and I to Kakariko, to the royal family’s protectors. There, we had to recover. All of us were incredibly weak on our return. A couple of days ago we were sufficiently recovered, so we returned to our people.” He told the elder, who nodded. 

“To think we would have a warrior of a hundred years past return…” Teba said quietly, and Revali turned his head to the side.

“And now two stand before you. Shocking, I know.” He said, which furthered the other rito’s confusion.

“Two?” Teba’s beak dropped a bit, and Revali motioned at Link.  _ Cat’s out of the bag I guess- _ Link thought to himself, as he waved a little. :But he’s the descendant of the Hylian champion?” He asked, and Revali scoffed.

“He’s eighteen. As if most of us had time to have a family when the calamity came.” He said, and Teba scratched his head.

“A-Ah, my apologies master Revali.” He says, bowing his head. Link can only smile. Teba finally meets his hero and about punches him.

“I figured this would happen. I guess I can’t blame you for rito nature. Though these are very strange circumstances.” Revali said, brushing off the earlier tension.

“To think each race would get their champion back, and the princess of Hyrule returns after one hundred years. Once again, I am seeing the world change.” The elder softly. 

“Very well. I came to make my reappearance known. Now then, Link. Is my flight range still up to snuff?” He asked, turning to Link who nodded.

“I’ve done a lot of bow practice there. Teba does too, and I’ve helped to teach his son as well.” He replied, nodding to Teba. The white rito however, couldn't bring his eyes up to look at his champion. 

“Very good. I’d like to get some work in, and maybe you’ll remember the lessons I spent  _ forever _ teaching you.” Revali says as he turns to head out. Before he gets very far, Teba lifts his head.

“Wait!” He suddenly calls, getting both champion’s attention. “Master Revali, will you please… train me?” He asks, and Revali turns around completely to face him. Link could see Revali sizing him up, probably debating if Teba would be a waste of time or not.

“Your name is Teba, correct?” He asked, and Teba nodded. “I remember you helping our  _ hero _ here get onto Medoh while that beast had control of it. You are certainly worthy of training from myself. Very well, don’t fall behind.” He said, stepping out of the roost. Teba just looked at Link in shock, and he could hear Kaneli chuckle quietly from behind him. As Link walked out, he gave Teba a pat on his shoulder. 

~~~~~~~

The flight range was as it always was. After landing, the two rito walked ahead of him. Link stopped behind as he looked at the roost ahead. Something here has always felt off to him. Like he was forgetting something important. Very important. And Link figured he probably was given his condition. “Hello! Hyrule to it’s champion!” Revali called from ahead, snapping Link out of his thoughts. He hurried to catch up, seeing Teba whispering something to Revali. Upon entering, Revali took a look around the roost. He seemed satisfied, smiling as he looked around. “I’m glad some things don’t change.” He commented, and Teba nodded.

“The roost itself has been maintained as it used to be as a memorial to you, and we use the range to try to attain your level of skill.” He explained, and Revali chuckled at hearing it.

“I think the results show for themselves. Though, I can’t expect anyone to reach  _ my _ level of skill. It’s above most people, as a show of my own hard work. Now then, where is my bow?” He asked, looking around the room. “Surely the great eagle bow survived.”

“The elder gave it to Link after he freed Vah Medoh.” Teba explained, and Link about jumped at the intensity of Revali’s look.

“Where. Is. It?” He asked, pausing for dramatic effect.

“Relax, I have it safe in my home in Hateno. Now then, I think I show the fact that I’m a match for you now.” Link put in with some smugness of his own, drawing a hylian guard bow he’s been using as he approached the ending.

“Is that so? Very well then Link, please, impress me.” He said with doubt lacing his voice. Teba looked between the two, and Link was sure it was because of his skill with midair archery. Stepping up to the edge, Link took a deep breath and kneeled. He had been given the ability to, and while Revali had done all the calculations for performing it, Link had seen it done enough to figure it out on his own. He heard Revali start to say something, but whatever he said was cut off. Letting out his breath and flicking his hands, Link is shot into the air from a gale of his own. Flipping around, his bow is drawn and he pulls out bomb arrows. Eyeing four targets that he could hit before going to the ground, he took aim. “Don’t take too long to aim, or you’ll hit the ground. Let your instincts take over and fire.” A voice in his head instructed, Revali’s. Link closed an eye as he did so. He knew how to do this already, why was Revali coaching him. He let the arrows loose, and it was beyond satisfying to see each hit their mark as Link pulled out his glider again. Back in the air, Link maneuvered as before and took a draw; this time nailing five targets. “Not bad for a featherless monkey.” Words echoed in his head again. Gliding back to the top, Link’s vision began to flicker.  _ A memory? Now? _ He attempted to make it to the platform, but never quite made it. The last thing he saw was Revali and Teba’s worried expressions. 

~~~~~~~

_ “Though, I’ve seen better.” Revali commented. Link merely scoffed. _

_ “Because another Hylian has gotten to this level.” He remarked, and Revali squawked. _

_ “He speaks! And I guess I’ll give you that, you certainly are persistent compared to the rest of your species.” Revali jokes, and Link couldn’t help but smile. _

_ “I’m glad he’s learning from the best.” Zelda says from beside Link. “His archery has become more proficient ten fold. I appreciate you teaching him, Revali.” She says, Revali’s feathers puffing up in pride. _

_ “Don’t settle for less than the best. I’ll admit, he isn’t as hopeless as I thought he’d be. Even if he’ll never reach my level.” _

_ “Keep telling yourself that. It’ll make it sweeter when I surpass you.” Link put in cheekily as he walked back towards the edge of the platform with his glider. _

_ “I made you that glider, I can take it away!” Link hears just before jumping into the wind. _

_ ~~~~~~~ _

When Link comes to, he’s upside down in the air, Looking up he could see Revali holding his ankle as he flew back up. “Hylia, Link!” He heard the rito holding him growl as they made it back to the roost. “The hell was that?” He asked indigently, Link rubbing his face.

“A memory hit me midair. Didn’t make it back in time.” He said, and he saw hope flicker in Revali’s eyes. 

“Of this place? What was it?” He asked. Link could see Teba behind him confused.

“Of you ‘praising’ me on my bowmanship.” He added with finger quotes. He saw Revali’s eyes dim a bit, before nodding. 

“Glad you were able to keep my teaching. Now then,  _ how are you using my gale?” _ Revali quickly asks, getting very close to Link. Link in response held his hands up in surrender.

“I am rather curious as well, it was rather impressive. I thought only a rito could possibly accomplish it.” Teba added, and Link sighed before continuing.

“You gave me your power, but even after you came back I could still use it. It takes more work and requires knowledge of how and some focus, but I can. Your’s is the only one of gotten to be quite what it’s meant to be.” Link explained, and Revali’s beak dropped a bit.

“So you can still use our abilities?  _ All _ of them?” He asks, and Link shrugs.

“Like I said, your’s is the only one I’ve managed a success with. I can only heal minor wounds with Mipha’s grace, Daruk’s protection can take one blow from a moblin at best, and Urbosa’s fury is basically nonexistent.” He tells them, and Revali steps back. 

“That… is frustratingly impressive…” He grumbles, and Teba looks between the two. “I’m not gonna pursue that any farther. I feel like I’ll get a headache. Now then! Teba, it’s time for you to show me what you’ve got!”


	7. Nightmare's and Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali still remembers his last night, and the two take a trip across Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing block made this chapter a pain and I feel like I'm gonna clean it up later, but. SLAMS ITS DONE. Tank yall for your comments, I read all of them and adore them. Y'all keep me motivated

**Revali**

_ Burning. He smelled burning. He looked at his right wing to see a long burn mark going across it. ‘How do I fight now?’ He screamed to himself. Standing up, he saw the enemy before him. Malice.  _

_ The wind was knocked out of him. He was hit. He had no time to recover, his body knocked into a pillar that took whatever air he had left. _

_ He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t fight. Not well anymore. It had gone wrong. Everything. His distress signal brought no help, He hardly got the chance to fight back. He had been the first, seeing the other divine beasts hadn’t been corrupted when he had been attacked. Seeing them now, he knew it was over. They had lost. _

_ He had one last trick. One last means of spite to his killer. Pulling a bomb arrow from his quiver. Focusing all the energy he had left, he made a vortex around himself and his assailant. ‘Link… Remember me…’ He thought, before smashing the arrow against the blight. Burning. That was the last thing he smelled. Burning. _

~~~~~~~

Revali woke up with a start. His first thought was that he couldn’t breathe. His second was that he smelled burning. Wheezing, he moved in an attempt to flee, his mind swirling and unsteady. He then noticed he was in his hammock, before falling out and hitting the hard wood floor below. He couldn’t breathe. His ears registered Link’s voice somewhere, but he couldn’t tell where. His sight faltered due to his lack of air, no matter how desperately he wheezed. He still smelled burning. Abruptly bringing him from his thoughts was Link, forcing Revali to look at him and pushing a hand against his chest. Pressing his other hand harshly against his face, Link called out to him again. Seeing the hylian, Revali’s mind cleared a bit. He wasn’t being attacked. He took a shaky look around, trying to catch his breath.  _ The flight range… I’m alive, still… _ He thought to himself as he forced himself to take deep breaths. He turned to look at the hylian next to him again, he looked at him with a face overflowing with worry. He had one hand on Revali’s shoulder, and from seeing it he also registered he had a hand rubbing his back. “Revali..?” He asked softly. 

“I’m fine.” Revali replied curtly, turning his head away. He really couldn’t deal with this right now. It was too much like the Link before.

“You’re no-”

“I said I’m fine!” He shouted this time, standing up. He quickly regretted it, his head spinning and his chest tightening. Link stood with him, steadying him.

“This isn’t the time for pride, damnit!” He half yelled, half whispered at him. He was right. Revali knew he was right. This wasn’t the first time he’d had that nightmare. He’s certain it won’t be the last. Revali made no verbal response, but he sat down. The hylian joined him on the ground, continuing with the soothing motions. Revali had no idea how Link had remembered what calmed him down when he was breaking. Looking for an answer, He turns his head.

“I can’t tell if you remember the last time this happened or not.” He said, and Link looked to the ground briefly in thought.

“I don’t. Sometimes though, I get feelings that instruct me on what to do. I mastered the glider on my first flight, and how to use a sword immediately after waking up.” He explained, pausing briefly. “I think bits and pieces that were important remained even if I don’t remember them.” He said, and Revali felt hope flutter in his chest. “So…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He says, cutting Link off. He doesn’t make another attempt to pry it out of him, understanding. They sit there in silence, Revali dozing off as he leaned on Link. When he woke, he found his head laying on Link’s lap. He quickly looks around at his surroundings, sitting up abruptly. He sees Teba sitting across from the two, nodding to him. 

“Good morning, Master Revali.” He says, and Revali clears his throat to respond.  _ It’s rather sore.. _

“Good morning, Teba.” He responded, standing up and looking himself over. He was in just a sleepwear of shorts, so he moved over to where he kept a bag of clothes he brought on his travels. “Allow me to get myself around before we continue with your training.” He said, only met with silence. He could practically feel him giving Link a questioning look, but he ignored it. Outside after getting dressed, Revali observed the taller rito’s movements alongside Link. He had to give him credit, Teba knew what he was doing when he was airborne. As soon as he landed, he thought of some words to give Teba who waited. “Your master of flight speaks for itself, you definitely know how to feel and ride the currents perfectly.” He praised, and Teba nodded his head in thought. “However,” Revali started. “Knowing how to ride the currents you feel isn’t enough to work Gale out.” Teba’s eyes widened a bit in thought.

“Then, how does it work?” He asked, and Revali smirked as he started to pace around Teba.

“The ability to feel the currents around you will help the process of learning it. The rito are taught to respect the sky and follow where it takes us. I made Gale by ignoring this way of thinking, of bending the wind to my will.” He says, before kneeling down. He could see Link looking in slight wonder at his explanation of it. “This goes for you too Hero, if you want your gale to be half as great as mine.” He adds smugly before shooting into the air as a demonstration. He shifted his focus to the sky, going far higher than what Link had done the previous day. Admittedly, it took a bit more effort than he could recall; Revali figured it was due to how long he had gone without using it. Reaching the top of his vortex, he shifted his body so his body was horizontal to the ground. Despite the effort, Revali couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction of his ability. He had easily gone four times as high as Link had the previous day, probably half a mile above the range’s roost. He leaned forward and soared back to the landing of it, in front of an amazed hylian and shocked rito. 

“That was… a lot more spectacular in person.” Teba started.

“Born from hard work and dedication.” Revali replied with pride. “It took nearly ten years of constant work, I perfected it eventually.” He said, and Teba’s beak dropped.

“You don’t look like you could have been very old before…” he trailed off, it didn’t take a genius to know what he was referring to. Revali went quiet for a few moments, before gracing Teba with a response. 

“I was twenty. Lot of good spending half of my life to create Gale did.”

“Everything ended for the better though, didn’t it?” Link followed up immediately, causing Revali to sputter as he looked at the hylian. “Your gale enabled me to do more than I could’ve on my own. And with you having been chosen as champion due to the skills you fostered, the world is as it should be.” He said, and Revali couldn’t help but be silent.  _ He can still tell when I’m feeling low… _ Link seems to catch onto his ramblings, getting a bit red in the face. “Ah, I didn’t mean to go on like that. Just, felt like I needed to say it.” He continued, and Revali shook his head.

“I… appreciate it.” He said, and Revali turned to face Teba again. “Ah, right, back on track. For it to work, you have to be ready for plenty of work and training if you want to accomplish this. Be prepared to rethink how you see and feel the sky.” He says, and Teba nods. “I also… appreciate you not commenting on the previous subject.”

~~~~~~~

Two weeks, the two spent in Rito Village. Revali had to hand it to Teba, he was dedicated. Every morning, at some point, the white rito would show and begin his work on his mentality with the wind in the flight range. He also began to relax around Revali, which the rito champion himself was thankful for. Despite his bravado, he enjoyed it when someone saw him for more than his title. Link hadn’t gained any more concrete memories since he recalled Revali’s training of him, though he remembered specific words and conversations said rather than whole scenes on occasion. Revali knew that there were more lying dormant in him. Teba had told him about how Link paused whenever he came to the flight range, explaining how he had felt like he was missing something when he came. He was able to notice it a few times himself, Link just staring at nothing in particular in thought. It ended up coming to a head one day while they were relaxing after assisting the village in driving off a Talus. 

“Revali?” Link started, and the rito turned his head to look at the hylian. “Were you with someone? Before the calamity, I mean. Teba mentioned that no one moved anything in here after you were locked on Vah Medoh, and there’s always been two hammocks.” Link had started to ask, and Revali about sputtered at the question, looking at Link as he thought over his words carefully. He had decided after they set out that he was going to make Link remember what they had as opposed to telling him. Link would probably try to reciprocate out of duty. He did go and destroy the calamity because a voice told him to, after all.

“Actually, that hammock is yours. You would often visit to train with me. As you visited often, I made you a hammock so you wouldn’t end up sleeping on the floor or bunking with me to stay warm constantly. Cold hylian skin is like ice.” He told him, and Link looked back up at the hammocks in thought. 

“Soon enough I’ll finish up with this. That doublet of yours is horrid.” Link repeated words that Revali remembered saying, and the rito nodded with a smile.

“Another few words?” Revali asked, a nod was given in response. “I see. I’m not sure we’re gonna get anything more here. Maybe there’s a process. How about we visit one of the other champions?” He asked, and Link pondered for a few minutes before nodding.

“But where to?” He asked, before following up with another question. “Who out of the champions was I closest to?” He asked. Revali ahd to stop himself from responding with ‘Me.’ He wasn’t going to be direct about it, he wanted to keep lying to Link at a minimum. 

“You and Mipha have known each other since you were little, you told me.” Revali responded. He thought it was clever, not saying who he was closest to while also giving Link a destination. Deflection was a specialty of his. Link nodded, and started to gather his belongings into his bag.

“We should teleport to Hateno before we continue.” Link said, and Revali.

“I’m expecting my bow back. And it better be in good condition.” Revali warned, and Link held his arms up in surrender.

“I… never actually used it.” Link said, and Revali raised an eyebrow.

“You got the greatest bow ever to grace Hyrule and never used it?” Revali asked, and Link nodded.

“Something in my head told me that I couldn’t break it. Like it was too important. I used the other’s weapons a  _ few _ times, but I couldn’t ever bring myself to use your bow.” Link explained as he stood back up with his bag and fiddled with his sheikah slate. Revali felt his chest tighten, as he did whenever something of his Link surfaced. In a flash, they appeared in Hateno village, and Link led Revali to his house. He slowed as he looked at the building as they approached. It was the same house he used to live in, before the calamity. Link looked at Revali curiously as they approached, opening the door for Revali to step inside. Inside, the house was filled with furniture and decor. Much neater than Link had it in the past. He took notice that Link had mounted everyone’s weapons, though the others look like they had been used recently; Revali noticing that Daruk’s weapon had a few cracks it definitely didn’t have before the calamity.

“Do you recall this place?” Revali asked, and Link gave him a questioning glance. 

“I’ve been here before?” Link asked, Revali felt his eyes on him as he stepped up the stairs. He had many pictures assorted on the desk and the wall. Including the picture of the champions they had taken all those years ago… 

“This was your home before the calamity as well. You chose a house a little out of the way, never fancied too many of the crowds, but didn’t want to be far from your family.” He explained as he ran his hand over the picture. He could still remember screaming Daruk’s head off before Link had gotten him to settle. So long ago...

“The person Bolsen had talked about living here before the calamity-”

“Was you.” Revali finished, taking another glance around the room. “It’s remarkable how good condition this place is in. It looks like it was hardly touched at all.” He remarked, walking back down stairs. Link pulled the bow from it’s display, holding it out to Revali. He gently took it, inspecting it closely before standing in a draw stance. It was like brand new. Not much strain to draw it all the way, and it felt like it had been tuned recently. “Hmm.. Adequate.”

“I’m starting to think you say that when you’re impressed, not when things are just ‘adequate’.” Link jabs with a smirk. Revali hated that he was right, Not going to make this easy however, Revali folded his arms and raised his beak dramatically.

“I think you are seeing things that aren’t there.” He huffed, which only made Link’s face become more smug than it already had been. “I do, however, appreciate this being returned.” He added on, Link’s smug smile being replaced by a genuine one. 

“Of course. It’s always been yours. I’m glad it can be again instead of being used as a display. Now then.” Link started, walking over to the other champions weapons. He then stuck them into his sheikah slate, making Revali’s beak drop. “Oh yeah, storage is one of this thing’s functions. Make’s keeping an armory easy!”

~~~~~~~

Out of everywhere they could’ve gone first, Revali was both glad and annoyed that it was the Zora’s Domain. It wouldn’t roast him alive like the day in the Gerudo Desert and Death Mountain would, but it was also obnoxiously humid. He could deal with it, though. Especially when visiting close friends. They were crossing a bridge before Revali heard an abrupt surging of water. Turning his head, a red Zora shot up from the side of the bridge and landed before them. Shocked, Revali drew his bow, nocked an arrow, and aimed in one fluid motion. The zora shrieked and jumped back, and Link quickly swatted the bow off aim. “Watch it!” Link hissed, and Revali lowered the bow. He looked to the zora, eyes meeting those of an absolute  _ giant _ standing up straight. He looked nervous, but kept a smile as he began to speak.

“W-Well now, you have quite the reaction speed!” He started, understandably shaken a bit.

“Maybe you shouldn’t jump at armed travelers then if you don’t want to get shot.” Revali huffed, raising his beak. He was quickly met with an elbow to his gut that made him cough.

“Revali!” Link hissed at him. “This is Mipha’s brother!” He followed up, and realization dawns. He just about shot a prince. Scarier yet, he almost shot  _ Mipha’s  _ brother.

“A-Ah, my apologies…” He said quietly, smoothing his feathers.

“Worry not! No harm was done!” Sidon added a bit more cheerfully, swinging his arm in front of his chest with a smile. “It is great to see you again, my dear friend.” Sidon continues as he looks at Link, who Revali sees smiling warmly back. He got the feeling he wasn't going to like being around Sidon.


End file.
